Mi terrorista personal
by mel-yug15
Summary: La vida es rara en muchísimos aspectos, mas cuando se trata del amor… donde este llega a dos personas totalmente opuestas, las cuales tendrán que superar muchas cosas antes de admitir su amor y estar juntos, pero se podrá superar todas las adversidades para ese final feliz; aunque el gran problema será hacer que el otro acepte los sentimientos del contrario si o si.


Capitulo 1: El encuentro

La vida jamás es fácil y menos para mí, bueno aunque a veces me engaño pensado que lo será ya que tras sufrir una infancia de bulling y ser ignorado en casa por mis padres pues… uno trata de buscar el lado optimista de las cosas y superarse en la vida… es eso o llegara tu tío sádico espartano y te pondrá una amigable bala en la cabeza para que dejes de pensar en cosas depresivas y evitar que sigas siendo un "dame", como amablemente me apodaban en la escuela al ser un desastre en los estudios.

Definitivamente mi infancia no fue la mas feliz que se diga, pero no me quejo ya que tuve algunos amigos que me apoyaron en todo momento e igual el apoyo de mi tío a quien le agradezco mucho por todo, ya que el fue la figura paterna que necesitaba en mi vida.

Como ya habrán concluido tengo nula relación con mis padres quienes al ver que mi tío tomo interés en mí, ellos em abandonaron a mi suerte… algo que pese a hacerme sentir mal me hizo feliz y de hecho se los agradezco ya que así logre madurar en muchos aspectos de la vida, entre ellos estudiar la carrera de medicina que tanto quería y pese a la expectativa de la mayoría logre graduarme con honores de la escuela donde nadie creía que "dame-tsuna" se habia convertido en un médico, jeje de verdad yo igual me impresione de mi mismo en ese momento.

Pero como dije nada es fácil… sinceramente yo deseo aprender más para poder ayudar a mas personas, mi meta actual es tener un doctorado en cardiología, para culminar mis estudios solo me falta tener mi hoja de prácticas, pero como todos los hospitales estaban llenos me dieron la opción de hacer mis prácticas en una escuela ya que la doctora que cuidaba ese instituto salió de vacaciones y en esa escuela por extraño que parezca se toman en serio el hecho de que debe haber un médico… algo que me pareció curioso pero ahora que lo pienso eso debió ser una llamada de alerta para mí ya que ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado esa oferta, se preguntaran ¿porque…? la razón es simple, es por culpa de alguien que denomino: mi terrorista personal.

Así que ahora estoy haciendo mis prácticas como médico de la escuela secundaria de Nami-chuu, donde ahora entiendo porque no podían quedarse sin medico aquí muchos estudiantes se reportaban heridos todos los días… algo extraño, pero decidí ignorarlo ya que tendría mi oportunidad de hacer mis practicas e igual poder observar a los estudiantes para tener algunos puntos de observación para mi tesis.

Todo marchaba bien hasta esa tarde…

Apenas llevaba 3 días desde que habia empezado cuando justo tras haber pasado 5 minutos de que tocaron la campana que anunciaba el final de receso mi puerta se abrió de golpe donde un estudiante con varios moretones fue lanzado al piso, rápidamente me acerque para ver que estaba inconsciente y gravemente herido.

\- Pero ¿qué le paso? – pregunte mirando a la puerta, encontrándome a una persona parada bajo el marco de la puerta que me observaba atentamente.

\- Ese herbívoro se atrevió a intentar saltarse las clases, pero obviamente eso va contra las reglas y lo mordí hasta la muerte – me respondió una chica pelinegra de ojos color azul metálico, tez clara, la cual portaba en su brazo derecho una cinta roja con letras doradas que decía: disciplina, llevaba su uniforme bien arreglado y en sus manos tenía un par de tonfas las cuales tenían algunas manchas de sangre.

\- ¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? – pregunte un poco asustado, molesto e impresionado.

\- No dejare que nadie manche la reputación de la escuela – indico ella con el ceño fruncido mientras se giraba y salía del lugar a quien sabe dónde.

Deje escapar un suspiro, para después dedicarme a curar a ese chico y luego ir a hablar con el director sobre este hecho.

Tarde un poco en curarlo, pero ya estaba de camino hacia la dirección donde me sorprendí al ver salir a la misma chica del lugar quien me miro de reojo antes de irse, nuevamente me pareció extraño, pero decidí entrar al lugar donde casi me asusto al ver que el director se encontraba algo pálido y se ponía en posición de defensa mientras lloraba, pero al ver que era yo busco aclarar su garganta y fingir que nada paso…

\- Am… ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunte preocupado al ver que hasta se secaba el sudor de su frente.

\- ¿Qué…? Ah… si, si… seguro – menciono nervioso, pero al ver quien le llamaba busco recuperar su fachada de persona seria – ejem… si todo excelente Sawada, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

\- … - yo solo arqueé la ceja ante eso – en realidad, usted es el que parece que necesita ayuda – dije con calma – bueno ignorando lo que paso, quería preguntarle por esa chica ¿porque ella…? - estaba hablando con calma, pero en eso me vi interrumpido por el director que parecía que se habia asustado.

\- Escuche bien, si desea completar sus prácticas no me hará nuevamente esa pregunta y ahora retírese que tengo mucho trabajo – dijo molesto el director sacándome de su oficina.

Por unos segundos parpadee confundido ya que no sabia que habia pasado en esos momentos, pero en eso sentí que algo se poso encima mío, así que por instinto estire mis manos y las lleve hasta mi cabeza donde toque algo suave sobre mi cabello, pero no logre apreciar bien ya que enseguida sentí que me mordía el dedo.

\- Itte… - me queje intento alzar mi vista, pero en eso escuche una suave risa y al mirar note a la misma chica pelinegra quien estiro su mano y note como un pequeño canario voló de mi cabeza a su mano – ¿eh…?

\- A Hibird no le gusta que los extraños lo toquen – dijo con calma.

\- ¿Y porque se posó sobre mi cabeza? – pregunte algo molesto.

\- Porque tu cabeza parece ser un buen nido, herbívoro – me contesto con burla.

\- Herbívoro, herbívoro – repitió la pequeña ave provocando que el castaño se sintiera ofendido por ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al director? – pregunte, realmente deseaba saber que habia pasado.

\- Solo le recordé a ese herbívoro quien manda – me contesto divertida sonriendo de lado provocando que le mirara algo asustado – lo mismo va para ti, no te metas conmigo y apégate a las reglas de la escuela herbívoro – dijo seria girándose para ir a algún lugar y dejarme en el pasillo.

¿Qué habia pasado?... la verdad ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo solo se que por un momento de nuevo me sentí otra vez como un niño de 15 años… el dame-Tsuna que se quedaba mudo y temblaba después de recibir una amenaza de su agresor, pero eso sonaba tan ridículo, yo era un adulto de ya 26 años así que busqué sacudir mi cabeza antes de ir por mis cosas al consultorio para regresar a casa.

\- Creo que eso lo decidiré yo y te recuerdo que tu eres quien debe apegarse a las reglas y el ver que se respeten es trabajo de los profesores – indique con calma.

\- … - la pelinegra arqueo la ceja ante mi comentario – eh… al parecer no es un herbívoro cobarde después de todo – se burló, pasando a mi lado.

Me gire para verla, pero al ver que ella se marcha lo deje pasar por ahora, ya luego averiguaría bien de ella.

Esa tarde me desvié de mi camino habitual ya que quería pasar a comprar algo porque ya no habia nada en mi despensa. Donde estaba feliz porque encontré mis pastelitos de chocolate en la tienda, ya que siempre tenia mala suerte y siempre que iba estaban agotados así que estaba feliz.

Justo estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando un ruido capto mi atención y al ver en el callejón cercano vi un cuerpo tirado en medio de este, pero lo que me asusto fue ver a un canario amarillo volando alrededor de ese cuerpo así que corrí rápido ya que sabia quien era. Al acercarme a ella note que estaba muy golpeada y lastimada, a su lado habia una banda con el escudo de la escuela de Kokuyo… todo indicaba que se involucro en una pelea innecesaria, con cuidado la cargue y llegue a mi casa para curarla ya que sus heridas no eran tan serias como para llevarla a un hospital.

Al llegar a casa la acosté en el sofá para curarla cuando de repente sentí algo metálico en mi garganta.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces herbívoro? – dijo ella molesta mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus tonfas y se sentaba.

\- Recuéstate para que pueda curarte – le conteste tomándola de los hombros y acostándola, note que me miro sorprendida y acato mis reglas donde empecé a curarla y desinfectar las heridas mientras sentía como su mascota de nuevo se acomodó sobre mi cabello empezando a cantar feliz el himno de la escuela; estuvimos un rato así hasta que termine – bueno está listo, am… ten traje algo de mi ropa vieja para que te cambies y pueda lavar tu uniforme – dije sonriéndole, la pelinegra no dijo nada y solo acepto la ropa que el mayor le ofrecía – ya prepare el baño para que te cambies, tomate tu tiempo yo estaré en la cocina – indico el castaño mientras le enseñaba el camino a la chica.

Ella solo se encamino en silencio hacia el baño para cambiarse, mientras fruncía el ceño recordando que a la mañana siguiente se vengaría de esos herbívoros que se atrevieron a atacarla de esa forma cobarde ya que la emboscaron cuando estaba distraída alimentando a Hibird, tras ponerse la ropa que el mayor le entrego noto que le quedaba algo grande pero poco le importo ya que en eso sintió un rico aroma que estaba empezando a inundar el lugar por lo que fue a buscar su origen encontrando al herbívoro raro en la cocina sacando algo de pasta del horno, a la vez que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien ya que parecía distraído… algo que no le agrado aunque no supo porque hacia que se hizo notar moviendo la silla que estaba cerca para que el la viera.

\- Hehe bueno luego te hablo, me saludas a Reborn – indico con una gran sonrisa para después colgar la llamada.

\- Tomar un objeto caliente y hablar por teléfono hará que te quemes, herbívoro – le regaño dejando notar su semblante tranquilo.

Tsuna la miro sorprendido y después rio.

\- Jeje sonaste igual que mi tío cuando me regañaba de pequeño – dije divertido sirviendo dos porciones de pasta – por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Hibari Kyoya.

\- Bueno Hibari-chan, puedes usar el teléfono para llamar a tu casa o gustas que te acompañe – indico el castaño ignorando el tic en el ojo que apareció brevemente en la chica al ser llamada de esa forma.

\- No necesito que me cuides.

\- Tal vez sí, pero tampoco me parece correcto que una niña pasee sola por las noches – le contesto con calma mientras le daba un plato de pasta.

\- No soy débil, se cuidarme – replico enojada.

\- Bueno sí, pero ahora estas herida, así que es mi deber como tu maestro y como un adulto es llevarte de forma segura a casa.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptare tu ayuda?

\- Es que no te estoy sugiriendo, te estoy diciendo que eso hare – le contesto sonriendo de lado mientras se sentaba a su lado para empezar a cenar.

Kyoya arqueo una ceja ante esa actitud, pero solo sonrió divertida empezando a cenar igual, al parecer ese herbívoro raro sería interesante e igual sabia cocinar… al parecer al fin habia hecho algo bueno ese director al contratar a ese herbívoro, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia y lo tendría vigilado.

Tras la cena el castaño acompaño a la pelinegra a su casa pese a la negativa de esta, donde llegaron a una gran casa de estilo tradicional donde un hombre vestido de negro con un gran tupe por peinado la recibió donde dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verla llegar, donde me despedí de ella recibiendo los agradecimientos de quien parecía ser su niñero.

\- De nada, al contrario, perdón por tardar en traerla ya que preferí que cenara para recuperar fuerzas – indique notando que el pelinegro se veía apenado – bueno Hibari-chan nos vemos mañana y ten más cuidado – indique despidiéndome de ellos para regresar a casa.

El mayor se sorprendió de como la llamo el castaño y que ella no hiciera nada para golpearlo, pero lo dejo pasar al despedirse de él.

\- Am… Kyo-san, ¿qué ocurrió? – pregunto llamándola notando que ella estaba acomodando a su mascota en su jaula para que durmiera.

\- No le digas nada a ellos no es necesario, solo unas herbívoras de Kukuyo me tomaron por sorpresa – contesto molesta.

\- Hmm… ya veo, pero su madre la estuvo esperando así que ya sabe que pasara en el desayuno – indico el mayor.

\- … - la pelinegra no contesto y solo se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y a dormir pensando en todo lo que habia pasado el día de hoy, definitivamente vigilaría mas a ese herbívoro ya que no se parecía al resto de los demás seudo adultos que estaban en el instituto.


End file.
